1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch assembly for securement to a common side of a sliding pane and frame, particularly, but not exclusively, for securement to a sliding door mounted in a frame and wherein the door stile and frame are constructed of extrusion moldings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Door latches of the general type described herein and comprising a handle housing receiving a lock assembly therein which is actuable to engage a keeper member secured to the frame of the sliding door, are known. As an example thereof, Canadian Pat. No. 963,505, issued Feb. 25, 1975, describes such a door latch assembly. However, these types of assemblies are usually secured to the stile of a sliding door and the door frame by drilling holes through the stile to install the handle housing and providing, on the inside of the door, the handle portion and the lock activation portion, and on the outside of the door stile, a cylinder plate and key receiving cylinder. The keeper member is usually installed on the side of the frame in proper alignment by fasteners extending transversely into the frame.
The disadvantage of securing the latch assembly as above described is that by drilling along the axis of the fasteners from the outside wall of the door stile or the frame, the entire handle assembly or keeper may be disengaged, thus permitting entry through the sliding door. Also, such handle assembly and keeper assembly require some precision for proper installation whereby the keeper will correctly receive the locking bolt of the handle housing in proper position therein for secured engagement. The installation is further time consuming.